Wind Sage
by Soluke
Summary: What would happen if Obito didn't attack the night of October 10th, but the Uchiha Clan? And maybe if instead of the Shinigami, Minato brings forth a different god. This is my first fanfic, so reviews and critiques are encouraged. Warning this is highly unedited as of now. Rated M for later chapters. Looking for a Beta Reader. There will be no lemons, so don't ask about them.


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**A/N: I edited the chapter, and added more key plot points, may be worth looking over again if you already have.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**The Birth of a Legend**

Silence surrounded The Village Hidden in the Leaves, however silence didn't seem to extend to the outer regions of the village. In a cave on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato a sharp cry pierced the air.

"Dammit Minato, I'm going to kill you for this!" Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Blooded Habanero, screamed at her husband as she gave birth to their son. She squeezed his hand tighter, and Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of Konoha, turned pale at the grip being inflicted by his wife, but he managed to stay strong.

"It's okay Kushina", Minato encouraged, "Our child will be out any minute now."

"He's right Kushina! Just one final push!" Biwako, the wife of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, exclaimed. And true to her word, with a loud yell from Kushina, Biwako held a small baby with yellow hair and bright blue eyes. Minato looked at his child, and reached down to hold him, however his hand was quickly slapped back.

"Mother's first!" Biwako scolded as she handed the the small child to Kushina, who looked down at him lovingingly.

"His name is Naruto, like we discussed, right Minato?" Kushina asked, her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she stared down at her son. "Minato, his name is Na-" Kushina had tried to ask again, but she was cut off.

"Kushina, I need you to be strong right now okay? I know you just went through a lot of pain but you're going to have to wait there for a moment before I can take care of you." Kushina looked up as Minato spoke to her, confusion evident in her eyes, however confusion was soon replaced with fear as she realised the seriousness of the surrounded them from every corner of the cave, and Kushina closed her eyes as quickly as she could, not wanting to get caught in their dangerous genjutsu.

"Ah Minato, so this is where you were hiding the Kyuubi is it? Well regardless, we have found it and we will be taking it now." The Uchiha parted and their Clan Head, Fugaku Uchiha, stepped out from among the crowd, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Biwako I need you to-" Minato turned to look to at her, only to see that she was staring at nothing, clearly caught in one of the Uchiha's renowned genjutsu.

"No one can help you now Minato, I'll tell you what, let's see how many of the Uchiha you can take down before we kill you, your wife, and your newborn son." Fugaku began to laugh as he said this, as if he thought it was all a game, and that no matter how many of his Clansmen's lives were lost, it was all well worth it.

"Fugaku, why would you do this, why would you attack your village?" Minato looked at Fugaku pleadingly, begging him not to carry out with his plan of taking the Kyuubi.

"This stopped being my village the day you were elected Hokage over me Minato!" Fuagku spat, and suddenly he was gone, only to reappear next to Kushina, with Minato in front of him.

"So this is about power Fugau? I should've known, it's always been that way with you, you never cared about the village or it's people. Just the title you can gain within it." Minato stood in front of Fugaku, hand in his kunai pouch, ready for him to make the slightest move.

"Power is everything Minato, of course you wouldn't understand that, seeing as you have the most powerful position. But maybe me and my Clansmen can give you a small taste of the power of the Uchiha."

Suddenly Fugaku jumped back, his fingers flying through handseals as he prepared his jutsu, his Clansmen doing the same. **Boar, Horse, and Tiger**_; __**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu. **_Fire engulfed the cavern as the Uchiha let out a combined ball of flame that launched straight towards their Yondaime Hokage, Minato however began to grab hold of Kushina, who opened her eyes to looks up at him. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, then they were gone, and across the village, screaming could be heard coming from the Namikaze Compound.

Fugaku smiled to himself, the fireball techinque had worked splendidly, he knew it would've never worked on The Yellow Flash, but it had never been intended to hit him. The purpose of it had been to get Kushina to open her eyes so Fugaku could catch her in a genjutsu, and he had done just that. It may have only been for a split second, but that had been all the time he had needed to get her, and make her unleash the Kyuubi onto Konoha. Fugaku turned around, to look at his Clansmen and he snorted in disgust.

"Well?" Fugaku prompted "What you fools waiting for? We may have unleashed the Kyuubi but we still have one more objective tonight." The Clansmen looked at Fugaku and _**shunshinned **_away, off to complete their last objective before abandoning the village, Fuagku smiled, everything was going to plan.

An explosion ripped through the mountains behind him as Minato used _**Hiraishin **_to transport the _**Tailed Beast Bomb **_away from Konoha, before flashing away again. He knew how this worked, now that the Kyuubi was free he had to reseal it, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one candidate open to take the beast. _I'm sorry Naruto, but you'll have to bear a burden that I wouldn't dare put on anyone. I hope that later in your life, you can forgive what I've done. _

"Itachi!" A middle-aged woman with striking black hair, and equally dark eyes yelled. A flash appeared next to her as Itachi stopped his _**Shunshin. **_

"Yes Mother?" Itachi asked, his tone as passive as it had been since the day he joined ANBU.

"I need you to take Sasuke somewhere you both can't be found, I won't Fugaku erase the existence of our Clan from Konoha entirely."

"You wish us to stay behind Mother?" While Itachi didn't show it, he was actually surprised with his mother's audacity to undermine his father like this.

"Yes, you two will hide and stay in the Konoha while the rest of us leave, I'll contact you later to help in Konoha's efforts to subdue the Uchiha." Mikoto remained staring straight ahead, her son by her side. She hoped he couldn't see the tears selling up in her eyes. Itachi paused momentarily, stunned by his Mother's dedication to the village. _Interesting... _Itachi would have to find a way to investigate this later.

"Very well Mother, I will do as you command." Itachi turned around, and slowly began to walk away, "... Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"Stay safe" with that Itachi shunshinned to where he knew young Sasuke would be cradled, hoping his mom didn't notice the single tear that fell from his eyes.

"Fugaku! What is the meaning of this?" Homura shouted, outraged as the Uchiha began to swarm the Council chambers, surrounding all of them.

"I figured you would be here, you Council always seem to gather and hide during events like this." Slowly Fugaku drew a small blade, no longer than twelve inches, from it's sheathe on his back. As he drew his tanto, he heard a large intake of breath from all the member's of the council.

"W-What do you plan to do with that Fugaku? Attacking the Council is treason!" This time it was Koahru who spoke, and many others of the Council behind her nodded in agreement.

"Oh, is that so?" Fugaku asked, and the faster than their eyes could follow, Fugaku appeared in front of Koharu, tanto pressed to her throat, before quickly sliding it across and ending her life. "And I suppose killing the Hokage is treason to, isn't it?" Gasps filled the room as they witnessed what Fugaku did, and they only increased when they realized what he said.

"Impossible... you could never kill the Hokage, i-it isn't true..." Homura looked at Fugaku in a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"You forget Homura, you could've chosen a better Hokage than him, someone much stronger and more suited to the task." Fugaku grinned as he dropped the tanto, and began going through handseals. Taking that as their cue, the rest of the Uchiha began to go through handseals of their own. "You could've chosen me as Hokage!" **Boar, Horse, and Tiger**_; "__**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **_the entirety of the Uchiha began to spew balls of flame, and the council began to burn, in his old age, Homura had no time to react.

"Tch, serves the geezers right for not making the right choice." Fugaku looked down at the burning bodies of the Council members in disgust. He looked down at Homura, spat on him, signalled for his Uchiha to follow and shunshinned away, intent on leaving the Village Hidden in the Leaves, at least for now...

Minato set Naruto down on the alter and looked up to Kushina, who had bound the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in her chains. She nodded, and began to go through the seals to summon a god. **Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake; **_**Dead Demon Consuming Seal! **_Minato concentrated, he knew that if he messed up this part of the seal, he might end up summoning the Shinagami; something he defininetly didn't want to do. So right before clapping his hands, he focused all his elemental chakra into his hands and pressed them together.

A loud gong sounded as a Divine Being floated from the sky. This being had long white hair, and a flowing white robe that combined with his yellow irises, made him look like extremely similar to the Shinigami. However, this God had pale skin, and instead of horns he had long bat-like wings running down his back.

"Ah Minato, I was wondering when you would call in a favor, what can I do for you?" The Kazegami asked him, curious as to why a mortal would now need to call in a favor from a God.

"Well, as you can see, I'm in kind of in a bind here, heh" Minato shrugged towards the Kyuubi and then towards his son.

"Ah, I see, you want to seal the beast inside him, however I'm afraid that without the proper materials, there is only one way to go about it."

"Please, I'll do anything to protect village, if you can seal the Nine-Tails in anyway, I beg you to do it."

"Even if it meant forsaking your son to a life that may be even harder than that of a Jinchuuriki?" At that Minato paused, he looked towards the Kazegami in confusion, afterall nothing could get much worse than a Jinchuuriki's life. For a split second, he considered turning the Kazegami down, but now he didn't have enough chakra to summon another of the Gods; and he wasn't even sure others would listen to him. Afterall, the only reason the Kazegami answered the call was to return a favor from some years ago.

"If that's how it has to be, then so be it."

"Very well Minato, this will be painful for just about every party involved, so be patient and try to bear this with me."

"I'm ready." Minato steeled himself, preparing for the pain that he expected to explode through his body. It was so much worse. Minato felt as though every pain receptor in his body had burst and he felt an incredibly sharp chakra flow through his coils, cutting them to shreds as it went through him, and into his son. He cried out in pain and slumped to the floor as it continued to flow through him, and as he looked up he saw that not only was the Kyuubi shriking, but the Kazegami as well. As the pain ended, Minato turned to look at the Kazegami.

"W-What did you do to Naruto?" Minato wheezed, he knew that his chakra coils we're destroyed and that he didn't have much longer to live.

"I gave him the Kyuubi, and I gave him my chakra to keep it at bay." The Kazegami said, as he slowly started to float away, his job done. "He is one of the first ever mortals to have Divine Chakra flowing through his veins, and he _is _the first to have solely that."

"Where did his chakra go then?" Minato was curious as to how Naruto's chakra could dissappear, but the Kazegami looked at him as if the answer was simple.

"Much like how your coils were shredded by my Divine Wind Chakra, his we're too. However, as a child his coils are constantly adapting, and they rebuilt themselves to acquire the new chakra in his system."

"But how does that hold off the Kyuubi?"

"Divine Chakra is pure, and so it contains Demon Chakra, like the Kyuubi's rather easily. As long as his chakra coils don't get damaged, he should be able to contain the beast for sixteen or so years."

"Sixteen years huh? Thank you Kazegami, consider your debt repaid." Minato stood slowly and walked over to Kushina who began to as well, her coils shredded from the Kyuubi's extraction, they both knew they didn't have long to live.

"I owe you a much greater debt than this Minato, and I think that later you may come to regret this choice for your son. But for now I think you need to say goodbye." And with that the Kazegami dissappeared, a light breeze the only clue as to his exit of the scene.

Minato looked over to Kushina and could see the tears begin to roll down her face, as he felt his begin as well. Kushina looked back at him, and Minato knew that he had to cheer her up he had to...

"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." Kushina smiled at him, and Minato silently cursed himself. She always cheered him up just when he thought that he should do it for her.

"Kushina, I think it's best we said our goodbyes." Minato and Kushina walked over to their son, and collapsed right next to his pedastle. Naruto began to cry.

"Naruto! don't cry son, it may seem like life isn't good now, but trust me it gets better. Find someone who loves you... someone who you care for... no, that's not right. Find lots of them, find as many as you can and never let them go." Minato looked down at his son, and smiled; tears still streaming down his face. "You'll make a great ninja some day, I know it." Minato looked over to Kushina, and she took that as her cue to begin.

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." Kushina looked down at her son as her tears began to fall on him, and when she felt a warm hand wrap around her's she knew it was Minato. She looked back at him, kissed him one last time, one more time before they reached the afterlife; and fell into an eternal sleep in his embrace; and he in her's.

**A/N: **_**I've been on Fanfiction for a while now, and this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. So please read, review, and feel free to pm with questions. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader, so pm me if you think you're up for the job. It entails good grammar, and helping me further the plot I have set for this.**_

_**P.S: Sorry for the short chapters, they should get bigger after this. This is mainly the Prologue to the story.**_


End file.
